Behind the Laughter
by Trafinia
Summary: Set a few weeks after The beast within The teams getting on well, but one of them is acting odd. So... What does Beast Boy really think? Maybe some BBxRae fluff later on. Please R
1. Beast Boy's true feelings

**Behind the laughter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…. it would be great if I did though!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Most of the Titans were in the lounge on that summer afternoon. With no one to fight and most of their enemies either dead or in prison (apart from Mad Mod who had had to be placed in the care of an old age pensioners home because prison life was "too rough for his bones to take") Beast boy and Cyborg were of course playing the newest video game "Ninja Blaze II" on some new state of the art games console, Robin was flicking channels on their huge TV, wishing that something other then romance or teleshopping would come on while Starfire was wandering around, worried about Raven's whereabouts.

Not even the high sun's rays dared creep through the large windows of Raven's bedroom and disturb her from meditating. The familiar mumbling of a certain three words could be heard over and over again as the young witch kept her powers in check. It had been almost a day since the Titans had last seen their friend.

"Robin, what if she is hurt?" Starfire asked, her hands clasped to her chest at the mere thought of it, Beast Boy rolled his eyes but thankfully no one saw him, "May we _now_ go and check on her?" The tameranian girl could not understand how Robin and the others could just sit on the couch if their team mate was in trouble.

"Star, chill…. She's probably just meditating or something" Cyborg replied, he was increasingly becoming bored at her constant moaning. "HEY!" he suddenly cried, as Beast Boy, who had been staying out of the conversation entirely for some reason unknown, won the videogame they were playing. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! I… I WAS DISTRACTED!"

Beast boy's smug look was just as infuriating as his answer "Yeah well, you snooze you loose dude" He yelped as Cyborg tried to punch him and transformed into a mouse to scurry away quickly.

He only morphed back when he was safely out of the living room only to bump into Raven.

"Hey Raven! Where've you been?" He asked welcomingly

"Meditating" she replied in a bored monotone "Now move" she pushed past his green figure.

'Sheesh' he thought, walking to his own room 'I was only trying to be nice'

The door slammed behind him as he entered his bedroom, an unfamiliar scowl across his face. With a sigh he sat down on his bed and held his head in his hands, it had been three weeks now since the team had tried to take him down for being a man beast and although Raven had given him some comforting words it still didn't ease the pain. 'I don't know what hurts most' he thought 'The fact that my friends were so ready to take me down without so much as a second thought, that they didn't believe in me, or that even now, they still don't see I'm hurting. I mean, why the hell would I try to hurt Raven? She's my friend, I'd _never_ do that, just like Robin would never try and hurt Star' running his hands through his hair another thought dawned on him. Did he want them to know he was still hurting? After all, he had always covered up his feelings with some lame ass joke. Feeling down BB? That's ok, just say something funny and no one will see. That's how he had taken on a role in the group;

Robin was their fearless leader, and a boy wonder it had to be said.

Raven was the dark, sarcastic one who hated everything fun.

Starfire was the beautiful alien, learning about the earthly ways

Cyborg was the one in a million half robot with a gazillion gadgets built into him

Then there was Beast boy…… the funny green one.

"Does the team really need a funny guy?" he asked himself "I make people laugh, big w00t, Starfire is funny without even trying to be, Raven makes people laugh with her sarcasm, Robin just laughs at everyone else and just as long as Cy eats something that used to have a pulse he's happy. I just annoy people with my practical jokes."

**knock knock**

"Yo, BB, you there, what are you mumbling about man?" Cyborg's voice carried through the metal doors as he called to his friend

"Nothing, it doesn't matter"

"Were all going out for Pizza, you coming?"  
"No man, I think I'll sit this one out"

Cy's jaw dropped "Ok BB what's up? You've never said "no" to pizza before"

"It's nothing, I'm just not that hungry… I filled up on tofu waffles at lunch" He could tell Cyborg was making a face even though there was a door separating them.

The robot man said ok and left with the others, looking back as he closed the door to the tower behind him, only to see Beast Boy's sullen face emerge from his room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry if it's bit short, please R&R Ideas are welcome and accepted!


	2. An unwanted shock

"Inviting me out to pizza, like nothings happened. Yeah, that's original" the changeling moaned as he walked back into the lounge after the departure of his "friends"

He took one of the many remotes to turn on the Stereo system and turn it up loud enough for him to feel the music pulsating through him.

The song that was playing was "Not the same" by Bodyjar, he listened to the music and thought about his current situation.

Your not the same 

_**You've changed**_

_**I don't need you anyway**_

_**You're not the person **_

_**I believed in yesterday.**_

"It's not fair" he concluded eventually "When Robin became Slade's apprentice we always tried to bring him back to us, we even stayed and told him that we were his friends and that we weren't leaving without him no matter how much those nano-whatevers tried to kill us. Than another time when we were all trapped in those bubbles, no one doubted that Cyborg would beat Atlas and free us all. When Starfire was going to Marry Glird… umm, that slimy dude… well at first we all just thought it was Robin being jealous, but as soon as we found out the truth we all helped bring Blackfire down again. Oh, and do I even need to mention when Raven brought that dragon out of the book, or wouldn't admit her fears and she almost had us all killed. But nooooo, when something happens to Beast Boy it's "Lets put him in prison"" Without warning Beast Boy morphed into a large gorrila and pounded his heavy fists onto the floor in rage, making rather large dents as he was not willing to let himself cry "Even with Terra…" he whispered, turning back and looking at his bruised, slightly bleeding, knuckles "She betrayed us all… but we still tried to help her and it worked too"

His knuckles started to sting as he focused on the bleeding so he wandered over to the sink to wash the blood away. The coolness of the water seemed to calm him down, as if it was putting out the fire inside of him. For a little while he just stood, the water became colder and colder until he could no longer feel his hands and he smiled, at least water could numb some of the pain…

"Why did Beast Boy not join us on our outing to the hut of Pizza?" Starfire asked as she tore the opening off her fifth tube of mustard.

"He said he wasn't hungry" Cyborg replied, keeping his eyes on his "All meat pizza" slice so that none of his team mates could tell what he was thinking. Raven however didn't miss a thing, "But you don't agree?" she asked in her normal blank voice.

"I don't know" he sighed "Have you ever known BB to say no to food? "

"He has been acting… weird recently" Robin nodded draining his glass of Pepsi "I don't know, maybe he just wasn't hungry"

The small group of friends quickly dismissed the topic and brought up another subject, Starfire's love of mustard. The alien girl blushed and giggled as she realised that many people in the restaurant had watched as she seemed to drink the strong, yellow concoction, everyone joined in this discussion except Raven, but it wasn't unusual for her to go unexpectedly quiet.

Robin was right, Beast Boy had been acting out of character for a little while now and it hadn't taken long for Raven to figure out why. Ever since the Beast Man accident he had been slightly off with them all, she had talked to him once but, as always the boy had made some pathetic joke that had caused her to groan and walk away 'Just once I wish that...' she paused and shook her head 'No Raven… not now."

"MAN! That was some mighty nice pizza" Cy grinned as he wiped the crust crumbs away from his mouth with the back of his hand. Clicking on one of the many buttons built into his arm he brought the T-Car around to pick them all up and take them home.

On arriving back they made their way into the lounge area again, but were surprised not to see Beast boy in his usual place on the couch practicing his video games. As much as they shouted for him, they never got an answer. They did, however, notice the two new dents in the floor and began to get worried. "Titans GO" Robin shouted, fearing that someone or something had broken into the house and captured their missing friend.

Only seconds after his shout one of the titans had already found something

"Robin! Get over here, quickly." Raven had called, levitating at the front of Beast Boy's door. The rest of the team ran over, fearing for the worst. What had Raven seen?

They all crowded around in horror

"Oh my god"

A/N Heyyy, cliff hangers, urgh are they annoying or what? Anyway R&R Sorry it's short, I just cant write long things I guess!


	3. The search and the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans! But if I did, I could RULE THE WORLD! O.o

Authors note: Thank you to everyonefor reviewing!You guys **ROCK**! I can't believe I have fans! I thought you'd hate it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What _happened_ here?" Cyborg's question rattled through all of their minds as they stared with wide, worried eyes at the scene and began to walk into the middle of what used to be Beast Boy's room. No one dared to speak, in fact they even hardly breathed as they took in the surroundings.

Glass that was once used as the window now covered the floor, splashed with blood. The strong, metal door now lay bent and off of its hinges while most of their green friends possessions were torn, ripped and shattered. A strong wind blew through the window, causing feathers from pillows and pieces of paper to dance around the room with an unnatural eeriness. Raven winced as she made out a bloody handprint on the cracked, chipped wall and tapped Robin, who was closest to her. "We have to find Beast Boy, it looks like he's cut up pretty bad" she nodded over to the blood on the wall and saw Starfire raise her hands up to her mouth in horror, a film of tears threatening to spill over her emerald eyes.

"Who could have done this to our friend? We must find him"

"We don't even know whose taken him yet Star" Robin's voice was grim, everyone realised that what he had said was right, it was like looking for a green needle in a hay stack!

"We should start to search for him, it's not doing us any good just standing here" Ravens usual voice masked the real panic that she was feeling, there was thankfully nothing else in this room that could be broken. She walked briskly out of the room, not wanting to see the blood taunting her any longer.

"Raven's right. Titans GO"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A small green mouse had scampered unnoticed through the city, there was only one thing on his mind. As he dashed off underground he realised that he knew his way to this place all too well. 'Maybe I come here too often' it was true that Beast Boy often came to this place, it was somewhere he could think and not have anyone bothering him, no one even knew he came down here. "That's all the attention they show me. While Cy's off fixing the car, Robin's too busy training, Starfire makes some weird ass food in he kitchen and Raven meditates, none of them care where I am'

He arrived at last and morphed back into his human state, any one of the titans would have been horrified at the sight. His clothes were torn, revealing his arms and some of his torso, blood was trickling from every place imaginable. His hands were no longer the green colour that everyone was used to, but a dark reddy brown from where blood had already dried. His right eye had a large cut above it and looked as if he was crying crimson tears, but he ignored all of this and stared ahead blankly

"Hello Terra"

The solid rock statue of course did not reply however he walked up to it and laid down some new flowers, discarding the old ones he had put down last week and dusting off the memorial plaque

"I cant do this any more Terra, I cant act like everything's ok when it isn't" he slumped down to the cold, dirty ground and rested his back against the rock which Terra was standing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Rae, Star! Any sign of him?" Cyborg shouted down to his walkie-talkie "My locator cant get track of him anywhere."

"No, we can not see our beloved Beast Boy either" Starfire's worried reply came through all too loud and clear.

"We have to keep looking" Raven was persistent, three weeks ago Beast Boy had saved her life, she wanted to make sure she could repay the favour but doubts had began to form in the back of her mind, doubts that she wouldn't tell anyone of. There were no signs of anyone else in the room, he had been acting differently with them all and maybe when they had all left him, the beast within had taken control. Raven knew all too well about what could happen if you let your anger out.

"I don't think we're going to find him any time soon" Robin told them, roaring round the corners on his R-Cycle "Cyborg, see if he's underground"

Cyborg suddenly exclaimed and he broadcasted his excited voice to the rest of the group, "You guys, I've found something. 200 meters to the right"

They all turned their attention to where Cyborg had directed, Starfire and Raven cutting through the sky, Robin changing gears with an almighty force while Cyborg just ran as fast as his metal legs could take him.

"He's not moving guys" he transmitted again worriedly

"No wonder" Raven's voice came from right above him and as he looked up, he could see the look of bitter disappointment on her face. "He's not moving because it isn't him" she held up the familiar titans walkie-talkie that she had found and the rest of them felt their hearts sink.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Beast Boy sighed, stood up and placed a grubby hand upon Terra's stone cheek.

"I'm so sorry that I never freed you. I tried, so many times but it never worked… I don't know if you can hear me… but"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He has to be somewhere, we cant stop looking"

"We've been looking all night Raven"  
"No! Friend Raven is right, we can not stop looking"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"…….I'm leaving Terra"

A/N BEAST BOY'S LEAVING? DUM DUM DUUUM! Hehe! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a bit short, tune into the next chapter of "Behind the Laughter" )


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer: Heh, I keep forgetting to do this, but we all know that I don't own the Teen Titans.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed again, sorry this chapter has taken a while, ive been ill. But I'm feeling better now so YEY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ravens POV

Two Days, it's been two days since Beast Boy went missing. If only I had talked to him more, helped him to realise that he was going to be ok, that we were there for him like he always was for us…. but I didn't. I pushed him away because it's the only thing I know how to do.

End of POV

A mixture of anger and sadness started welling up inside of her and one of her dark indigo candles was flung across the room. She jumped, not expecting such a loud noise to startle her out of her thoughts. She tried to calm herself down, beginning to meditate, but each time she closed her eyes all she could see was that familiar smiling green face, those large, boyish eyes and that toothy grin that had once exasperated her so much.

Two faint knocks rasped at her door and she jumped from her bed, "Beast Boy?" flinging open the door with such force that it shocked her visitor Raven's eyes searched Cyborg's until eventually she looked away, knowing once again they had come to a dead end.

"Starfire's out looking for him now, my search was a bust" He informed.

The titans had been out all night looking for him, Cyborg sent the rest of them back to the tower to get an hours sleep, his batteries were fully charged so he was ok, now that he was back Starfire had taken his place, she would come back in an hour for Robin and so on.

Raven nodded disappointedly knowing that as times passed, the chances of finding their lost team mate grew weaker "He has to be somewhere Cyborg… People don't just disappear" she reminded him.

"I know that" he practically snapped but regretted it immediately "I'm sorry Rae… I didn't mean to take it out on-"

"I know you didn't. Everyone's bound to be feeling edgy. I haven't slept yet"

"Raven!"  
"I can't sleep until I know he's ok"

"You miss him too don't you?"

Raven opened the door wider, allowing Cyborg to enter her room. He was a little apprehensive at first, but guessed that she was uncomfortable talking about her feelings where anyone could be listening in, so he followed her.

"It's weird" she replied as she sat down on her bed once more. "I used to hate his so called jokes, now I'd do anything to hear his idiotic voice again"

"Even if it meant he gave you a big yellow chicken toy?"

She paused, giving him a raised eyebrow.

Cyborg only smiled, keeping his thoughts to himself. "If only he had come to get some pizza with us, none of this would have happened. No one would have broke in and taken Beast Boy down, we should have been with him, there's no end to the amount of ammo or different gadgets the guy might have had"

Raven moved uncomfortably and moved her eyes away from her friend's "Cyborg, I'm beginning to wonder whether Beast Boy really was captured at all" Somehow, talking to Cyborg made her feel better, he was the changeling's best friend and knew him better then anyone.

"What?"  
"Think about it, he's been acting strangely ever since the Werebeast accident"

"So…?"

"So what if he wasn't attacked at all"  
"Raven you saw the blood stains all over his room" Cyborg was adamant "Beast Boy wouldn't just run away"

"Beast Boy wouldn't… but what about were beast?"

They sat in silence for a while, giving Cyborg the chance to think over everything that had been said, he looked over at Raven, to him she had always seemed so calm and collected 'She has to be, right? To keep her powers at bay' he thought. Only watching her now, he saw a different Raven, one that she obviously keeps hidden so that no one can see the truth, the one that cares and worries, the one that notices.

Notices Beast Boy.

"We'll go looking for him today, me and you. Just get some sleep ok?" He asked her, so nodded, trying to stifle a yawn.

Cyborg went out of her door before turning around again "Oh and Rae?"  
"MmHmm?"  
"I think Beast Boy feels the same way"

He left her frowning on her bed, trying to disguise the butterflies in her stomach. 'What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Ohhhh Cyborg you cunning fiend! Im not as happy with this chapter cos im dillusional at the minute (Trust me, my head is spinning) Anyway if you dont like it tell me what i could change or just give me some good ideas in the reviews. Thanks for reading xp


	5. Down memory lane

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans,… I do however own muffins, so YEY MUFFINS!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The strikes of lightening split the sky into pieces, like cracks in glass that would mysteriously vanish in a heartbeat, not many people knew that lightening actually originated from the ground and went upwards into the sky, not the other way around. "Raven told me that." Beast Boy murmured, thinking of the other titan with a faint smile. It was the first one that had crossed his lips for a few nights now. He had been lucky before now, the weather had been boiling and he had no reason to go book a hotel, but the weather couldn't stay perfect forever. 'Like life' he thought, the smile quickly fading away.

Dollops of rain had soaked him to the skin and it was causing him to shiver almost as much as the frosty wind. His stomach protested about it's lack of food which caused Beast Boy to groan, tofu wasn't cheap and he hadn't brought much money with him in the first place. "Just go to sleep" he willed himself, trying to block out the growls of thunder up ahead.

He closed his eyes and morphed quickly into the first animal he could think of, a dog, but a green dog would only stand out and everyone knew it would be Beast Boy, he didn't want to be found… Not yet. 'A frog it is then' he thought, knowing that at least the rain would bother him no longer. 'Just as long as I don't get eaten' his sarcastic voice rang out through his head as he eventually settled down to nap, as he did, he had a flashback.

Flashback 

The beep of the heart monitors that both he and Raven were hooked up to taunted him in anger as he watched her levitating over the bed, healing herself from what that beast had done to her.

Beast Boy was sat, not too far away, but cuffs around his hands signified that the others no longer trusted him.

"You're telling me…. I did that to her? That's impossible" He was adamant

"We found you with her" Robin confirmed

"No! I wouldn't! I mean, we had a fight, but I would never…" he trailed off, knowing that as much as he felt for and cared for Raven, the group couldn't know, they wouldn't understand, that's why he knew he was going to be the bad guy in all of this. Starfire snapped him out of his thoughts

"She was in your teeth"

He snapped out of it, a vicious snarl sketching across his face "THAT'S A LIE"

Robin walked over to him, disgustedly "I'm going to ask you to keep your voice down"

They both glared at each other for what seemed like years but eventually Beast Boy backed down "what's happening to me?"

End of Flashback 

He awoke with a gasp, instantly turning back from a frog, to himself, the sun was slowly rising, peaking over the terrain of Jump city, about to stretch out it's warm fingers over the world. Beast Boy stood up stiffly, still sore from his healing wounds. The events he had dreamt of still clouded his mind, he could still hear the distrust in their voices, the doubt on their faces when all he was trying to do was save her and himself from Adonis.

"Stop thinking about them B" he instructed himself "They're in your past, they mean nothing to you now" But he knew that's wasn't true, they all meant everything to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Umm Starfire? What are you doing?" Robin asked, watching the crimson headed girl make a mess in the kitchen, she seemed to be making one of tameranian meals and when Robin got close enough he realised to was the one made to take your mind off the bad things that have happened, it's awful taste helps with that. He grimaced.

"Where are friends Cyborg and Raven?" She asked with a sigh.

"They've gone out looking for… Beast Boy"

His voice lowered as he thought of his green friend.

"Robin, do not be worried, I am sure Beast Boy will soon be returned to us" she was as ever the optimist, which made him smile, despite what was going on.

"Beast Boy?"  
"Yo B! Where are you?"

The two titans had searched all of jump city and not once caught a glimpse of the changeling, their hope was beginning to deteriorate.

"Rae… maybe he doesn't want to be found" The sadness in Cyborg's voice was undeniable, how could his best friend just up and leave?

"No Cyborg, we're going to find him, he wouldn't give up on me when Adonis tried to kill me, I'm not giving up on him now that he thinks he's all alone."

She sat down on the nearby bench, looking out to the trees beyond, her mind obviously darting back to previous events. "Do you remember when Beast Boy called me 'Creepy'?" She asked, looking down at her feet uncomfortably.

Cyborg joined her on the bench, he was about to open his mouth when she spoke again "And don't try to say he didn't mean it, we both know he did"

He closed his mouth and nodded "Go on.."

"When he came to apologise, he told me something about being creepy, he said 'That doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not.' And he was right… I just wish I could have had the chance to say the same thing to him"

"Well maybe you will" The big guy smiled down at her, but noticed she was still looking at the floor. A light bulb seemed to flash inside of his head "Was that before you thrashed us at skankball?"

"Yeah… why?"  
"When you hugged him"

Silence.

He smiled again and this time, Raven looked up at him with a frown

"Just don't tell anyone" she warned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Heyyy Guys! Chapter 5 is now up, what do you think? If anyone can remember what the food was called that Starfire made it would be greatly appreciated and I'll change it a.s.a.p. Sorry if Raven seemed a bit out of character in this chapter, it's harder then I expected!


	6. Nightmares in the dark

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, which is a real shame, but it's true.

A/n: I know I don't usually do this, but this chapter is dedicated to Ninja Man who has been e-mailing me and for some reason is a big fan This one is for you so enjoy…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

His green body was shivering uncontrollably, the lack of full clothing (He now pretty much only had shorts, which would have been longer but one leg had ripped on a thorn bush and he got mad and ripped the other one off) and central heating had finally gotten to him and the cold wind wasn't helping much either. Sleep kept the hunger and boredom at ease, but by now, Beast Boy was just outside of jump city, a ditch somewhere, his clothes so ripped he seemed like yet another unwanted tramp. Just another man who the world shut out, they didn't like to see life's failures. That's all he was, a failure. Couldn't be a hero, didn't want to be a villain. "Although I might have to be if I don't get any food soon" He had grumbled before finding the grimy trench that would be his shelter, as well as bed, for the night. As dreams took over him, he saw the faces of his friends and in doing so yearned to be with them all again. He gave them his very best and biggest smile as he walked into the warm living room of the titan tower. "Hey guys"

They all stood, their eyes burning into him with grim faces.

"Get out of here" Robin demanded and was quickly backed up by Star

"Yes, we do not wish to see you here any more"

"But- Guys!" His eyes were wide and pleading as he turned towards Raven and Cyborg

"What? You think you can just come back and everything would be ok? Typical! You're not welcome here Beast boy… you never were"

"Raven, I was a ti-"

A blast of blue electrical energy shot from Cyborg's arm, he obviously didn't need to make a speech to show his feelings.

Beast boy turned and began to run, the warmth and security melted away until he found that he wasn't in the tower anymore, he was just running down the dark ally ways of jump city, trying to get out, away from his…..

What were they?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Raven!" Cyborg's voice boomed out of the walkie-talkie, the Titans had decided that they'd get more coverage now if they paired off, so naturally Robin and Starfire went together for a few hours before heading back to the Titan Tower and letting Cyborg and Raven take over. They still hadn't told the others about their Beast Boy running away idea, but secretly Robin had begun to suspect it too, otherwise they would have received some form of ransom note by now, it was more then a week.

And what a week for Beast Boy, full of rough nights and hardly any food.

Cyborg would have gladly eaten tofu if it meant he would get his friend back.

Raven's voice came back instantly

"What is it?"

"I've found his signal, he's not far"

Somewhere deep inside, Raven felt something twinge, it was a strange feeling for her, nervous, worried, relieved and happy all at once. She took a deep breath, holding it and then dispelling it slowly enough to keep her calm.

The moon's rays were soft, casting only a little light, which would soon be covered by the large clouds that had pushed their way along in the wind. Cyborg and Raven mapped their way through the unfamiliar streets, trying to find one with the same co ordinates as the street that BB was down.

"Why would he be out here? Jump City's so far away"  
"Exactly Cyborg… he's running away, he doesn't want to be there anymore, remember?"

"I guess I never supposed he'd take it that far, that he'd spend three nights in a motel and then come back, feeding us some story that he'd had a 'huge monster to fight with' and he couldn't call us for help because his communicator was broken"

Raven flinched, they had found his communicator last week, and she had never had it out of her grasp. Even now, it was in the leotard pocket that her own was in.

**BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEEEEEEEP**

"Hes down here somewhere" Cyborg whispered, shutting off his tracking system so that Beast Boy couldn't hear it.

Raven looked down the dark lengthy road with a sigh, a house? A motel? They could spend forever knocking on all of the doors and by that time he might have heard them and slipped out.

"It's hopeless" she turned back to Cyborg, who looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"No"

"What?"  
"Raven we are not turning back. He has been gone more then a week and I am not leaving until I hear him laugh about how he has just pulled the biggest prank on us ever and get to fill his mouth with tofu"

he seemed to grow as he talked and she shrank backwards, but she understood what he meant. They couldn't leave him.

_She_ couldn't leave him

Her porcelain white hand was curled and ready to rap on the first door, loudly enough to wake the household up when she stopped short.

Was that a snore?

She looked over to Cyborg who seemed to have heard it too, for he was looking around to try and spot the location it was coming from.

There it was again, the small, half snore that Beast Boy used to do when he had fallen asleep on the couch after playing too many video games, or after a really big meal.

They followed the sound until they came to the ditch.

And there, laid among the nettles and the filth was a very different looking Beast Boy.

He was painfully thin from not eating anything and was extremely dirty. Who could blame him if this was how he slept every night? His costume had been torn until it was only shorts and what was left of his body was a mass of cuts, bruises, blood and dirt.

"Cyborg?" Raven whispered, wearing the same horrified face but not being able to look away from the changeling.

However Cyborg could only look on in horror, this was his friend once. But he ran away. He could be living in the tower, clothed, clean and fed but he chose to live out here, like this.

"I drove him to this….."

A/N: w00t they've found Beast Boy. Granted he hasn't woken up yet and neither of his finders have come out of their trance like states yet, but he has been found.

Warning: Sparks will fly in the next chapter.


	7. Sparks and Bombshells

Disclaimer: Could I really get sued for not writing one of these! O.o I'm FIFTEEN for heavens sakes how the hell could I own Teen Titans! Well, I don't… so there you crazy lawyers you! Muffins; attack!

Anyway, on with the story

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After calling Robin and Starfire to comment on where they where and what had happened, the two Titans made their way down to see the sleeping changeling, both not wanting to be the one who had to wake him. It was ironic; once upon a time they would both have taken such great pleasure in waking him up. Maybe shouting, putting cooked bacon in front of his nose, throwing something at him, the possibilities were endless. But now they were worried, what would he say, what would he do? He ran away for a reason after all. This frail looking being could die of shock if he was woken up too quickly, or so it looked.

Raven took a deep breath and stepped forwards, about to nudge Beast Boy back into consciousness when somebody beat her to it.

"BEAST BOY! He is ALIVE!" the red head had appeared from no where, with a panting Robin besides her. (because he had been running, I just wanted to make that clear)

Beast Boy jumped, his eyes flickering open as he sat up suddenly, groaning as he caught his hand in thorns. Then, as they adjusted to the darkness, he made out the figures and rose to his feet wearily.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly

"Man, I could ask you the same thing"

"We are here to take you back home Beast Boy! You were kidnapped but we have saved you, we are victorious"

four pairs of eyes looked at Starfire before Robin nudged her

"Umm actually Star, he ran away"

Before she could react to this, Beast Boy turned crimson with rage.

"Ran away? RAN AWAY? I'M NOT SOME STUPID DOG WHO JUST JUMPED OVER THE GARDEN FENCE YOU KNOW ROBIN. AS HARD AS THAT IS FOR YOU TO COMPREHEND I **LEFT**. THERE WAS NO _RUNNING_ INVOLVED" He seemed to snarl at the company, but didn't stop there "What is it with you? Just because I can turn into animals you _treat me_ like one? I'm not your pet, damnit. I'm a PERSON!."

"Beast Boy, there's no need for you to shout" Robin tried to calm him down

but to no avail.

"Oh that's right, Boy wonder tells us all what to do, because he's little Mr Perfect and we all have to follow his lead. Well guess what Robin? I got sick of you telling me what to do, so you can take your advice and shove it up-"

"Beast Boy!"

Starfire was shocked.

"B! come on, don't be like that"

"Like what?"

"A jerk"

Raven's remark startled him back into silence.

He looked over at them all, Robin was trying to keep calm after just being shouted at like that, Starfire looked shocked and dismayed at her funny friend's sudden flare of anger, while Cyborg and Raven were staring at him grimly.

"Yeah? Well what do you care?" he finally asked

"We've been looking for you for over a week…"

"A WEEK? YOU THINK THAT THIS HAS ONLY BEEN A WEEK? CYBORG IF YOU REALLY CARED, YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT THIS HAD BEEN HAPPENING FOR MORE THEN A WEEK. IF YOU REALLY CARED YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME TO TALK TO WHEN I NEEDED TO TALK. YOU WOULD HAVE…" he faltered

"Oh no! You cannot leave it there B. If you're going to start a sentence, FINISH IT" Cyborg scowled, venturing towards the smaller titan "I would have WHAT?"

"You would have STUCK UP for me! YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT IT WASN'T ME AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WILLING TO THROW ME IN JAIL!" Beast Boy turned away "Face it, none of you care. You never did"

Silence.

The most interesting thing to the titans right now, was the colour of the grass, none of them could look up, they couldn't risk eye contact with each other, they couldn't face the fact that what he said… was true.

A deep rumbling sound forced their attention to the left of them, East. Where a bright yellow headlight dazzled them and lit up the dark streets. It was a motorbike, headed for jump city at full steam ahead.

"YO, Birdie!" the driver laughed, looking at Robinas he sped by, his greasy black locks being thrown back in the wind "Aren't you up a little past your bed time?"

A small metal ball was thrown towards them as Johnny Rancid continued on his way to wreak havoc.

"BOMB!" Cyborg shouted the obvious as they all dived for cover.

"Titans! Go!" Robin called moments afterwards whilst picking bits of gravel from his hair.

Amazingly… Beast Boy followed.

As they arrived back in Jump City, the whole place seemed to be alive and buzzing with activity, Johnny Rancid had spent his time throwing bombs and trying to take control of the community. As he saw the titans approach, heshot three at them, causing them to scatter as Raven isolated the blasts.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?" She growled at him

"I don't know, how about some more?" he asked launching more of the metallic spheres towards her.

Her hands glowed black with power and she crouched lower to the ground, ready to control the blasts again, only this time, the bombs flew over her head. She raised her eyebrow "You missed"

But he hadn't, he had picked his target carefully.

As the bombs blew up, the building that Raven was stood against began to collapse, pieces of the wall broke off and fell to the ground. She looked up, realising what he had done, but it was too late, she couldn't hold any of the pieces, she hadn't been ready for such a strong attack. If she hadn't been too busy looking at the large pieces of wall heading towards her she would have noticed the green figure beginning to lunge.

**"RAVEN!"**

He knew it had been coming, he had seen through Johnny's plan as soon as the bombs missed Raven. He saw that although the bombs didn't hit her, it was still her he was aiming for. The instant that the wall had began to crumble, Beast Boy was there. The look of fear on her face had been such a shock, Raven never got scared, she looked so defenceless and she knew it.

He hadn't even known he had called out her name. But he pushed her clear of the threat as the profound weight of half the building's wall crashed down on him and his mind faded to black…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N Dum dum DUMMMM! Whats happened to Beast Boy? Will he die? Will Raven be consumed with grief? Will ANYONE tell Starfire what the hell's been happening? Watch this space!


	8. Friends should know

Hey, I just wanted to say thanks to **papersak** and **rikagirls** who have pretty much reviewed almost every chapter! You guys ROCK! (Also, Hey to Valkyron, you my friend, are the best)

I don't own Teen Titans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Beast Boy began to regain consciousness again, he could only make out a faint beep, he had heard it before…. He knew he had, but he couldn't remember where! What the hell was that thing? As his eyes fluttered open, he realised he was in the hospital wing of the T Tower and the beeping was coming from the heart machine, letting everyone know he was still alive. He had been hooked up to that before, but thankfully, this time he was in bed, not handcuffed to a chair.

'Where is everyone?' He wondered, trying to get up, but pains shot through his body as he moved causing him to groan and grimace before using his left arm, which wasn't throbbing with pain like his right, to throw back the clean crisp white cotton bed sheet to reveal half of his body covered in bandages. "Aww man!"

At that moment, Raven walked in, a cup of herbal tea in her pale hands. Seeing he was awake, she stopped abruptly, not knowing what to say or do as the argument flooded back through her mind.

"Hi" She greeted him awkwardly after a tough moment of silence

"Hey" he replied, just as blunt

"How are you feeling?"

He stared at her for a moment, before the boyish grin spread over his face "Kinda like a building fell on me" he joked; it was, after all, the only thing he knew how to do in these situations.

But Raven wasn't having any of it, she couldn't just act like nothing had happened. Instead, she moved over to his bed and sat down on the chair, placing her cup on the table next to it.

"You saved my life"

Beast boy was a little taken aback at her straightforwardness, but just looked at her with a half smile "I wasn't just going to let that guy kill you"

"He almost killed you"  
The changeling would have shrugged if it hadn't have hurt so much, he hadn't even thought about dying at the time. All he had known was that Raven was in trouble and he had to save her, so he did.

"What happened? I just remember pushing you away" he changed the subject.

**Flashback**

After Beast Boy had pushed her clear of the rubble he fell to the ground, as a giant gorilla, which was the only way he could have thrown Raven so far. But as the building wall began to collapse onto him, he was instantly knocked out, causing him to morph back.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven had shouted, seeing him disappear under a mass of bricks and plaster.

Johnny Rancid too seemed a little apprehensive of what he had just done, but shrugged it off with a laugh and began to race off down the street.

"You guys get Beast Boy, I'll go after Johnny"

But no one had even seemed to hear Robin, they were all already on their way over to where they had last seen their friend.

Raven struggled to her feet as Cyborg arrived, he gave her a quick concerned look as if you ask 'You ok?' She nodded and they both began pulling away the debris, Raven's heart was beating so fast she was sure it would break from her chest as she created a protective shield around them all after Starfire had arrived so that nothing else could fall on them.

Once Beast Boy's figure was in view, they all went silent, except for Star who gasped in shock at the mangled body. "Is he…?"

"No, but his breathing is shallow, Raven, can you heal him?"

"Not here, my power is going all out trying to keep this shield around us, if I try to heal him, one of them will blow and either way it could kill him"

Cyborg was about to pick him up when he hesitated "Umm Starfire?"

"Yes friend Cyborg?"

"Look away"

"Why? I do not wish to look away, do you think I can not handle- EEK!"

They had all seen it now.

A huge shard off glass had penetrated Beast Boy's abdomen, gone right through his body, pinning him to the floor. Only Cyborg could take it out, his hands were made of metal and it wouldn't cut them to pieces, but if he took it out now, Beast boy would bleed to death.

"Ok, Raven you have to take down this shield, Star as soon as she does, fly as fast as you can and throw starbolts at any large piece of building that comes my way ok?"

She nodded

"Raven you make sure you get away too and if anything gets past Star.."

"hold it in place?"  
"That's the one"

The plan worked perfectly, Starfire made sure that Cyborg only got showered in stones, they hurt when they hit his skin, but a stone was better then a ton of wreckage. If anything got too close to him for comfort, Raven would either throw it away, or hold it in place for Starfire to blast. After all: she couldn't throw too much, innocent by-standers were still around.

**End Flashback**

"So we pretty much did that until Cyborg could pick you up and bring you back here. We got the glass out of you, bandaged you up and you've been out cold for the night."

"Yeah B! Raven's hardly left your side since I brought you back" Cyborg's welcoming voice erupted from the doorway.

"I was making sure he didn't die, it's not like I wore a nurses uniform" She replied sarcastically, angry at Cyborg for making it out to be something it hadn't. Still she got the stomach flutters whenever her eyes met Beast Boy's, she was so relieved he was awake. During the night there had been a few touch and go moments where she had been sure he wasn't going to make it.

She looked over at Beast Boy now and was surprised to see him doing as much as he could to avoid Cyborg's gaze. Cyborg seemed to have noticed it too and sighed.

"Listen B, about yesterday, what was said"

"Leave it Cy"  
"No man, I really think we should all talk"  
"I said LEAVE IT!"

The other two exchanged glances as Cy shrugged

"Do you want me to make you some tofu?"  
"I'm not hungry"

The half robot gave up, there was only so much he could do, and Beast Boy was rejecting everything at the minute. "Fine, I'll come see you a bit later"

Beast Boy only closed his eyes and laid his head back on the soft pillow, ignoring everything. Raven was amazed by his stubbornness

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"Yeah well I never asked for you guys to come find me"

"At the minute I don't even see why we bothered to try and find you. It's obvious you can't have eaten for days now, Cyborg offers you food and you totally ignore him? You must really hate us"

Beast Boy tried to sit up, it was painful but he couldn't just lay there while Raven was scowling at him like that.

"No. I don't hate you, I just hate the way you all treat me like I'm nothing. I know I'm the comic relief of the group and I'm so sorry if that annoys you Raven but it annoys me more when you all think you can walk right over me just because I make a joke instead of letting people know it bothers me"

"Then let people know it bothers you"  
"And what? Get thrown into jail, no thanks"

"I never tried to throw you in jail Beast Boy_, I_ was the one who cleared your name" Raven was beginning to get angry.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED TO" he finally snapped. "After everything that's happened to the titans, after all the times that Robin tried to hurt us, Being Slade's apprentice, Red X and no one threatened to put him in jail. Why Raven? Why is it that as soon as it's me… I'm the bad guy?"

"Beast Boy, I-"

"Even that name, _Beast_ Boy! Why not just call me… Monster?"  
"Because you're not a monster" She tried to comfort him

"But I'm a Beast?"

"No, you're not… It's just a name"  
"But it's not MY name!" He saw her suddenly confused face and carried on "What? You actually thought that my parents called me Beast Boy?" He smiled, but he faded as soon as she looked at him sheepishly, obviously confirming she did "I wasn't born this way Raven"

He couldn't believe it, here was someone he had known for years, it was the girl whose face he couldn't get out of his head, out of his thoughts. She was the one who made his heart pound a little faster each time he saw her

"You don't know a thing about me do you?"  
"That's not true"  
"What's my name, Raven?"

She didn't answer… as hard as it was for her to believe, she couldn't.

He closed his eyes and laid back down on the hospital bed "I think you should go now"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N w00t, this was a bit of a longer chapter then the others, but it needed to be done. Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Friends reunited

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Teen titans

A/N: Sorry its taken so long. Also, the chapter name was just a bit of humour, i dont own friends reunited either :p

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Light snoring could be heard as Cyborg passed the door where Beast Boy lay asleep. It must have been the fifth time he had past, after seeing Raven walk out and disappear into her room he became a little worried, what had happened in there? The smell of the plate full of tofu he held made him want to gag but he bore it out until a faint whimper came to his ears.

Beast Boy had tried to roll over, but his broken arm, fractured ribs and heavily wounded abdomen had reminded him to stay still. He groaned as his eyes opened and he looked upon the white ceiling.

"Hey man" Cyborg entered warily, holding out the tofu like a peace offering. Beast Boys eyes darted to him and he gave a soft smile.

"Hey… is that for me?"  
"Well it's not really going to be for me is it?" Cyborg joked, handing him the plate and watching in amazement as his green friend devoured the food in less then a minute. "Umm, B?"

Beast Boy looked up and his face was comical enough to make Cyborg chuckle. His cheeks bulged with tofu, and the pieces that weren't in his mouth were dotted around his face, almost like he had shoved his head in a bucket of cream buns.

"How long has it been since you ate?" the half robot asked, watching his friend swallow the food in one mighty gulp.

"I don't know, a week.."

Cyborg sighed "You're right… I should have noticed, should have said something, I just… I thought you were over it, you didn't seem sad."

"I know… but that's because, if I was sad…. None of you would want me"

Cyborg stopped, genuinely confused, his eyes fell upon his uncomfortable friend.  
"Wouldn't _want_ you? What do you mean B? We all love having you around buddy, you know that"

"No, I'm just the funny guy in the group, if I stopped being funny.."

"Then you think we wouldn't want you? No way man! Who'd mess up the T-car? And move my meat in the fridge to make room for your disgusting tofu? And bring home killer moth's children before giving it to star so she could turn it into a monster?"  
"Silkie wasn't a monster" Beast Boy cut him off with a smile "he was just… large. But no offence Cy, those things you just mentioned are not good things about me, it seems you'd be fine without me"

"You didn't let me finish." Cyborg carried on "Who'd shrink down to a microscopic organism to get rid of the virus inside of me?"  
"Cy, I gave you that virus"  
"Yeah and you sure as heck made sure you got rid of it too. Who'd turn into a whale and stop the rest of us from drowning when the t-sub broke? Who'd stand by and fight with us no matter what? And who would believe in their friends so much no matter what they had done, they convinced one to turn against the psychopath who was controlling her. You have done a lot of good B, maybe it's time you realised it"

There was a long silence after this as everything Cyborg just said sank in.

After a few minutes Cyborg sat down onto the chair next to the bed as Beast Boy tried to shimmy around to face him without doing himself a great deal of damage. "So" Cyborg started again "What happened with Raven?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes "Nothing man, I don't like her like that"  
"Nice try, B, but I'm not stupid, you've both got a thing for each other"  
…

"She said that?"  
"AHA!"  
"Shuttup Cy! She might hear you" Beast Boy was suddenly panic stricken  
"AHA again!"

Beast Boy would give anything to pounce on him and shut him up, but the pain forced him to stay still, like invisible binds, restraining him and hurting him more and more if he struggled. A light blush swept over his cheeks and he couldn't help but give his friend a smile.  
"Okay okay you win… but it doesn't matter, she'll never see me like that, we just argued anyway"

Cyborg looked concerned "What about?"  
"We were talking but I was moody and she was… Raven and then she told me something that I just wasn't expecting"  
"What's that?"

Beast Boy sighed sadly before replying "She doesn't know a thing about me!"  
"Are you sure you know a lot about her?"  
"I know that Raven is her _real_ name!"

Cyborg understood at once, he and Beast Boy had often talked about their pasts "She thinks that your actual name is… ouch" He gave the changeling a sympathetic look.

The two chatted for a while until Beast Boys yawns became increasingly frequent and so Cyborg left him to nap. He purposely chose to walk past Raven's bedroom, as opposed to walking past Robin's and taking the elevator.

As he past, he stopped and knocked "Raven?"  
"What?"  
"Are you ok in there?"  
"I'm fine"  
"Beast Boy's fallen asleep again"  
"and I care because…?"  
He sighed exasperatedly "Fine, have fun meditating"

As he walked on, he failed to notice the cloaked figure peaking from her bedroom, waiting until all was clear. Why did she do this? She's the one who was meant to be looking after Beast Boy any way. She didn't have to sneak out to check up on him every half an hour. But deep down, she knew why she was doing it.

To notice.


	10. Ups and Downs

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans… or any Teen titan merchandise for that matter… "**DADDY!** THERES A DVD I WANT PLEEEEASE!" 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raven barely made a noise as she crept along the hallway and back to the hospital wing. She simply floated across the creaky floorboards, knowing exactly where they were, a slight smile twitching at the sides of her mouth as she avoided them. Thinking that Beast Boy was asleep by what Cyborg had told her, she merely walked into his temporary room.

"You know, most people knock before they enter" A friendly voice greeted.

She jumped almost out of her skin, as she hadn't realised that he was awake. The sound of something breaking could be heard not far off, along with Cyborg's wail "HEY! WHO DID THIS TO THE T-CAR?"

Beast Boy grinned "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"  
"I wasn't scared" she quickly snapped back "….You just surprised me, I thought you were asleep"

"So you were planning to avoid me while I was awake and check up on me while I'm sleeping?" he asked, only half joking this time.

She paused before nodding "I was hoping to miss the awkward silence" she confessed.

He tried to move so he could face her properly but gasped as he twisted both his abdomen and his rips. "I really hate this bed"

She wandered over, going to fluff up his pillows to help him be able to see people better.

"That's what you get when you jump under a collapsing building" She reminded bending down to reach his pillows.

They both grew very startled by how close she came to his face. His heart seemed to break through his chest and was so sure that she would be able to hear it.

"It kept you alive so I'd do it again in an instant" His voice was low and soft, almost a whisper as he tried to keep the butterflies at bay. He didn't mean to say this, it had been what he was thinking at the time and it slipped out, so he presently clamped his mouth shut after giving her a little "heh"

She blushed profusely and stood up straight once more, letting him lie back onto the pillows

An embarrassed silence fell upon them both and they decided that staring at the pale white walls would be far more interesting then letting their eyes meet the other. But Beast Boy didn't like, nor was used to these silences and so coughed slightly "So… erm, when can I get out of this place.. The hospital I mean" he added hurriedly "Not the Tower"

Raven's expert eyes scanned him "Two days, maybe three. No getting out of that bed until I say so"

Beast Boy laughed, he knew she was enjoying being able to tell him what to do for a change, even if her unblemished face didn't show it.

Raven, again was the first to look away from his eyes. They seemed to penetrate her, as if Beast Boy could see through her mask, through the walls she built around herself. 'No' she thought determinedly 'that can never happen'

She got up suddenly and turned her back to him, rather coldly, making his eyes grow miserable for a moment as he wondered what he had done wrong.

She was now facing the window, looking out into the dark sapphire sky, the stars looking like gems as they danced in the glittering moonlight. "Why did you do it?"

"What?" he asked  
"There was no note, no goodbye, no nothing."  
"Oh Raven, not again, please, we've been through this"

"We deserve an explanation, we're supposed to be your friends"  
"Exactly, that's what you're _supposed_ to be"  
"And what does that mean?"  
"It's means that we're all meant to look out for each other, Raven I know you're not the one who tried to throw me in jail, but the way you treat me, you might as well have."  
"Beast Boy I don't treat you any-"

He cut her off with a scoff "Oh yeah Raven, that's believable. Before I left this place I came out of the lounge and saw you for the first time in what seemed to be days. I said hello to you and all I got in return was being shoved away like some worthless junk just so that you could get some tea. So don't try and say you don't treat me any differently, because we both know you wouldn't have tried that on Robin"

"Is everything ok in here?" The boy wonder himself was standing by the doorway, having come to inspect what was happening after he had heard their voices begin to rise.

"Peachy" Raven replied "I was just about to leave"

Robin cast his glance to Beast Boy, mouthing "What happened?" however his reply was only a shake of the head in frustration

"Friend Robin! Cyborg wishes to know whether you would join him in opening a can of 'the butt whoop' while playing Ninja Storm" Starfire's voice carried across the tower excitedly. Robin took one last look at the two, before turning back towards were he had come until Raven and Beast Boy were alone again.


	11. The story and a feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So… you just want to be treated better?" Raven raised her eyebrow, more then ready to start being sarcastic  
"I don't want to keep getting treat like a dog"  
"why not? You can become one after all"

"Hey!" he scowled "Turning into animals, has helped me save people's lives, long before I was part of the titans"

This made her quiet, thinking of their earlier conversation, when they had both realised that she knew nothing about him at all. "I'm sorry Beast Boy" she whispered, honestly ashamed "I didn't mean it like-"

"I know" he sighed, laying back in his bed while trying to rest his broken arm on a part of his body that didn't hurt. This task, of course, wasn't easy and so, many grunts and groans followed for several minutes before he was comfortable. "I guess I'm just touchy"

Once again she sat down on the chair beside him, her eyes gleaming sincerely "What _is_ your name, Beast Boy… your _real _name"

He gave her a small smirk, and a blush crept over his cheeks like the red late evening sun, creeping over green meadows. "Promise you wont laugh?"  
she raised her eyebrow again "I don't laugh"  
He smiled and had to nod, this was after all, pretty true "My name's …Garfield, Garfield Logan" He spoke it slowly, letting the words flow from his tongue, like he was savouring them after not saying, or hearing them for so long. "Or at least… it was once"

"Garfield Logan" She repeated, staring at him as she tried to get used to it

"Don't call me it, especially not around the guys. Cy already knows, but by now I'm used to BB"

"How long have you been able to turn into animals?"  
Beast Boy paused, thinking back "The same time I turned green" he laughed "I was about three"

"How? I get why Star can do what she does, she's not from here, I'm half demon and Cyborg is half robot. But you… you're human, like Robin, yet you can turn into whole other species"

He sighed deeply and Raven thought she saw him blinking back tears, but that couldn't be right… could it?

It was a while until he spoke again and even Raven was getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"Look, Beast Boy, if you don't want to-"

"No its fine" he lied, dragging up this old memory made him think about his parents, his past. And that was something that he would willingly forget if only he could.

"My Mum and Dad were Biologists-"  
_Were?_ Raven thought in horror, but let him carry on

"When I was younger, we went to Africa and I caught some rare tropical disease, it was believed that only animals could survive it. So anyway my Dad started testing me with this machine, it was a prototype but it worked. As a side effect I changed colour and got to change into different animals. I didn't tell my parents because I knew it would freak them out. A few years after that a black mamba tried to threaten my Mum, I knew she'd be killed if it bit her so I changed into a mongoose and made it go away" he smiled at the memory, remembering his mothers face and how proud they had both been of him for saving her.

Raven smiled too, although it was covered by the darkness inside of her hood.

"Have you ever wished that you could get rid of them? Go back to a normal life?" she asked, noting his far away expression.

Beast Boy shook his head almost instantly "Dude, no way!" he laughed, the seriousness gone from him until he was just regular BB again. "I mean sure, sometimes its weird being looked at because I'm green, but hey, that's who I am! No one else in the world can say they're green" His tone of voice was obviously very proud of his skin colour and Raven was secretly pleased at his answer, although she tried to shake those feelings away, she wasn't used to feeling like that. "I have to go" she alerted him, standing up so suddenly she surprised herself.

"Are you ok?" he asked alarmed at her behaviour.

"I'm not sure, I think I ate something bad"

He pulled a face, not needing to know what goes on inside Raven's bowels and she felt herself blush and made a hasty retreat. "What is wrong with you Raven?" she scolded herself quietly, making her way to her room….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Free to think

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, bummer for me

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few days passed and Beast Boy was finally allowed out of the hospital wing, much to his delight. He was still recovering from his wounds but so far they had healed well, the stitches in his abdomen had taken and his broken ribs were now healing fast enough for him to get out of bed and move around. Robin was also pleased about this, for it meant he could now sit back on the sofa and play videogames, as Cyborg, who had missed his best buddy, had taken the game console up into Beast Boy's temporary bedroom so that the changeling wouldn't have to be bored all the time. Raven, of course, grumbled at this too, but nobody really paid attention. Now that he was out, Starfire celebrated by cooking a large feast of tofu and glorka berries to welcome back her green friend, although to be honest, it was only she and Beast Boy who enjoyed this meal and Cyborg didn't even touch most of it.

After the meal, Beast Boy sat back with a large smile "Starfire, that was delicious" he beamed about to pat his stomach with his non-broken arm until the pain in his abdomen surged through his body again.

Raven had monitored everything that he had done and every movement he made, no matter how insignificant. He had come on in leaps and bounds, his ribs were healing nicely along with his arm but she was still worried about his weight and the wound that the glass had made however when she told Beast Boy to 'take it easy' he wouldn't listen, he was just relieved to be out of the hospital wing and couldn't understand why he still wasn't allowed to help fight with the others.

"I'm fiiine" He whined the next time the alarm went off. "Please just let me come! I can help"

"B, if you come, your just gonna hurt yourself again, you're still not one hundred percent better" Cyborg replied

"He's right." Raven nodded "You stay here"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The fight was easy, Johnny Rancid (who had gotten away from Robin that night that Beast Boy was injured) was back, but this time they were ready for him.

"Well well well, if its not the crow" Rancid laughed as he whizzed by Raven on his motorbike.

She glared at him, before warning: "Don't ever call me that again"

"Or else what? I don't see the little green booger around to protect you, this time"  
"I don't need protecting"  
"that's not what it looked like before"

While Raven kept up this small talk, Rancid slowed down his bike in order to make snide comebacks, which made it easy for Cyborg to blast him with his cannon like arm.

Five minutes later; Rancid was in handcuffs and the titans could get back to the tower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So while they were all out doing this, Beast Boy stayed at home, slightly grumpy at the fact that they all left him, but what else could they do? He still needed to heal after all, and going out would probably only cause further damage.

He sat on the sofa staring out blankly across the room when something in the floor caught his eye.

Dents?

"Since when have there been dents in the…Oh"

He remembered now, how they had been made, the flashback brought back some old memories and looked at his knuckles although they had already healed. No one had really talked much about that night for a while, to be honest, the whole thing hadn't been resolved at all, whenever someone brought it up, they started to argue and so now it seemed to be best if they acted like it had never happened.

Anyway, Beast Boy was ok now, that's what they all thought wasn't it? Not one of them could realize that when he made a joke, he made it to cover up his feelings.

Soon that whole night would become that:

"Hey guys, remember when I ran away?" joke

And they would all laugh…


	13. A note to the readers

Hi everyone. It's me, about three or four years later!!

I've had a lot of people comment recently, asking me if this story is done. Truth is… I'm not sure yet.

I'm not sure whether I ended the story with the last chapter, or whether there is still more to come.

I'd love to tell you that you haven't seen the last of me yet!!…. But.. Maybe you have. I just don't think I've got 'it' anymore.

Thank you for all of your kind words about the story. I'm glad that you felt that I did the characters justice.

I hope this doesn't disappoint you too much. If I don't ever finish this story, then I'm sure I'll write another, somewhere.

Until then, forever yours.

- Trafinia.


End file.
